destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The Third Season of Destined is set from 2032 to 2033. It has a total of 22 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol based on WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary WHAT WE'VE BECOME -- After a twisted turn of events left Cassandra to make the ultimate choice between sisters, she finds herself growing up a lot, and maturing in ways that she needed. But while Cassandra is maturing and dealing with her choices in a mature way, Tamora's methods are much for violent, as she has turned to Demon Hunting to cope and try to blow up her problems. Charlotte finds herself becoming a much darker version of herself, Pandora drifts from her life, and Melinda finally finds herself in a good spot. But recent decisions cause rifts to be caused in even the strongest of relationships - both romantic and familial. Prue and Wyatt's marriage is put to the test, and this fight is something their marriage might not survive. Chris and Bianca are happier than ever, but their happiness may be short lived, when old faces return to haunt them. Junior has gone through a big life change, and he has embraced it with an eagerness that surprises even him. However, lurking in the shadows and darkest parts of the underworld, a new heavenly evil has a dangerous plan that the Destined Ones might not be ready to face. And in this darker, edgier, and sexier new season of Destined, relationships are put to the test, loyalty's questioned and tested, evil is badder than ever, and the Destined Ones will be in for the fight of their lives. Will they survive? Or will evil finally succeed? The Scripts Cast Main Cast Wyatt mini.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris mini.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Prue mini.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Melinda mini.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Charlotte mini.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Cassandra mini.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Tamora mini.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Pandora mini.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Junior mini.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting Cast Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper michael raymond james.jpg|William Landon|link=William Landon demi.jpg|Demetria Parker|link=Demetria Parker Episodes Destined season 2 dvd cover front.png|Previous: Season 2|link=Season 2 Poster 3x01.png|3x01 Like a Phoenix, I Rise|link=Like a Phoenix, I Rise Poster 3x02.png|3x02 Evil Becomes Her|link=Evil Becomes Her Poster 3x03.png|3x03 My Inner Whitelighter|link=My Inner Whitelighter Poster 3x04.png|3x04 Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark!|link=Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! Poster 3x05.png|3x05 As Dark as Jarves|link=As Dark as Jarves Poster 3x06.png|3x06 Halloweentown|link=Halloweentown Poster 3x07.png|3x06 Legacy of the Father|link=Legacy of the Father Promos S3_Wyatt_Promo1.png S3_Prue_Promo1.png S3_Chris_Promo1.png S3_Melinda_Promo1.png S3_Charlotte_Promo1.png S3_Cassandra_Promo1.png S3_Tamora_Promo1.png S3_Pandora_Promo1.png S3_Junior_Promo1.png damon_poster_final_with border.png eric_poster_final_with border.png bianca_poster_final_with border.png S3_Gadreel_Promo1.png melissa_poster_final_with border.png conrad_poster_final_with border.png Olivia S3 Promo1.png Ben_Promo_S3.png Book of Shadows in Destined Notes & Trivia * There will be a six months time skip between the end of Season 2, and 3x01. * A few characters have been promoted to Recurring Characters, some even Supportive. * Some characters will not be returning for Season 3. * There are numerous new recurring characters that will be introduced through Season 3. * Charlotte will be going through something pretty hard this season, and she will take a turn down the darker side. * Bianca's past will be investigated more. * Chris and Bianca's relationship will take a turn - whether its for the better or worse is unknown. * Pandora's love life will change as well. * There is a new evil that is described as, "the evilest of them all". He is presumed to be the main antagonist for Season 3. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Categories